ziggymaddixfandomcom-20200213-history
The Resurrection Task
The Resurrection Task is the only known way in the wizarding world to bring back those from the dead. It involves the murder of innocent people in exchange for the lives of deceased others. An individual is set with a task to kill all but one of the selected innocents, and if they successfully spare the 'chosen one', they can restore the lives of their choice. If they fail, they lose their lives on the last day of the year, and the task is set to a different individual. Rules The 'cursed' person must murder all but one of the selected victims (or "innocents"), based on a set of clues. These clues are based on the fate that each innocent would have carried out if The Resurrection Task was not in procedure. The cursed can only kill one innocent per year. If the cursed kills all innocents excluding the 'chosen one', they can resurrect an amount of deceased people that matches the amount of innocents they had murdered. Failure can arise in various ways: # The cursed kills multiple innocents in the same year # The cursed doesn't kill an innocent within a year # The cursed mistakenly kills the 'chosen one' # The cursed dies before killing all innocents Henry Torva and Vincent Rogumus suffered failure 3. Quinn Dolorem suffered failure 1. History Divination teacher Henry Torva's entire family died in a fire in 2011. He resigned from Hogwarts that year and developed The Resurrection Task in order to bring back his five family members. He was tasked to kill the Rogumus family, with Sadie being the Chosen One, however mistakingly murdered her, and subsequently died at the end of the year. Henry was in hiding and his body was never found. The Task was then given to Vincent Rogumus, who endeavoured to resurrect his own family by murdering the Dolorem family. He mistakingly killed Catherine, who was the Chosen One. Vincent realised his mistake, and turned himself into Kara Maddix, and died in Azkaban at the end of the year. He pleaded guilty to killing his own family along with the Dolorems. The Task was then given to Quinn Dolorem, who was set to kill the entire Maddix family, with Ziggy being the Chosen One. He successfully killed three members, until he accidentally killed Henry in the same year as Arietta. He committed suicide shortly after. The task was then given to Ziggy Maddix. He was set to kill the first five people he met at Hogwarts, with one being the Chosen One. He was successful, and restored each of their lives. Known clues The clues of Henry Torva and Vincent Rogumus are not certain. Quinn Dolorem's clues and answers were as follows: One will kill you: Peter Maddix (fate prevented) One will save your life: Kara Maddix (fate carried out) One will love you: Arietta Maddix (fate carried out) One will make you wish you were dead: Henry Maddix (fate prevented) The one you spare is the Chosen One: Ziggy Maddix Ziggy Maddix's clues and answers were as follows: One will kill you: Gabby Grabonski (fate carried out) One will save your life: Arizona Stritch (fate carried out) One will love you: Alex Armour (fate carried out) One will make you wish you were dead: Laurie Clinte (fate carried out) The one you spare is the Chosen One: Feliz Van Drimmelen Experience A green glowing light exits the 'failed' mouth of a cursed individual, and enters a new individual. From the outside, this person becomes unconscious. The individual wakes up in a white 'nowhere', with only a dinner table. They are sat at one end, with creator Henry Torva at the other end. Along the sides of the table sit past victims and cursed, eating food, oblivious to happenings. Only Henry is aware. Henry Torva offers delightedly the chance to restore lives, hoping that his discovery can one day be successful. No one has yet refused. Appearances * Ziggy Maddix book 3 (not yet named) * Ziggy Maddix book 4 (not yet named) * Ziggy Maddix book 5 (not yet named) * Ziggy Maddix book 6 (not yet named) * Ziggy Maddix book 7 (not yet named)